Enter The Dragon Flame
by SavvyBLove1
Summary: I do not own Winx Club or Kung Fu Panda. (Takes place after Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom and during the Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness episode Enter The Dragon.)
1. Chapter 1 (05-08 18:57:23)

The Winx and I were walking down the hall to our room after a long and hard day of school. Lucky for us, we didn't have any homework and just had our last class. So we could talk and relax for the rest of the day. I reached our room first and decided to hold the door open for them. After all, it's a Winx rule to be kind to one another. As each of the girls went inside, they all thanked me.

Stella went in first. "Thanks, dawling."

Then Flora. "Thank you, sweetie."

Musa. "Hey, thanks, Bloom."

Tecna. "Thanks a lot, Bloom."

And then Layla/Aisha. "Thanks, Bloom."

I smiled. "You're welcome girls."

I was about to go in and shut the door behind me, when I heard a voice: "Bloom."

I turned around to be face to face with the one and only, Miss Griselda.

"The headmistress wants to see you," she said sternly.

"Oh, uh... okay," I said nervously as I closed the door.

As I walked down the hall to Headmistress Faragonda's office, I couldn't help but think why she would want to see me.

Does she want to congratulate me for completing me enchantix powers? I thought. Did something bad happen to Domino/Sparks again? I hope not. We just brought it back after such a long journey.

When I reached the green double doors, I lightly knocked.

"Come in," Miss Faragonda said nicely.

I slightly opened the door. "You wanted to see me, Miss F.?" I asked politely.

"Yes, Bloom," said the Headmistress. "Have seat." I closed the door and sat down. "I'm sending you on a mission."

"A mission? Where?"

"Earth." Faragonda stood from her chair and went to her usual place by the window.

I was so confused. There wasn't any magic on Earth. Why would Faragonda send me there?

"Where on Earth?" I asked.

"China. In the Valley of Peace. But I must tell you something important, Bloom: The Valley of Peace is full of animals. Not one human has ever lived there." Faragonda turned around to face me.

Well, this mission should be interesting. I thought.

I stood from my chair as well and leaned on the desk. "But why are you sending me to China? And why are sending me to a place full of animals?"

"Because an old friend of mine, Master Shifu, who lives in a place called the Jade Palace, needs your help, as well as his students, the Furious Five, a group of five kung fu masters, and the Dragon Warrior, the strongest master of all of them."

"What do they need my help with?" I asked.

"One of their enemies, named Ke-Pa, is on the brink of return," Faragonda explained. "For now, his is trapped in a mortal body, the body of a pig. But his real body is the body of a very powerful dragon. Once the Jade Palace's sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom dies, Ke-Pa will regain his true form and strike terror on the village."

"That's awful."

Faragonda sat down in her desk chair again. "There are only two things that can defeat him: a mystical power known as the Hero's Chi and the Dragon Flame, the reason why I'm only sending you. One of Master Shifu's students holds the Hero's Chi. It was given to them when their previous master, Matter Oogway, passed away. But Shifu has not told who, because it's too great of a risk. So he needs your help to defeat Ke-Pa without putting any of his students in danger. You know how to protect yourself against the forces of evil more than they do."

There was a short silence before I spoke up. "When do I leave?"

Miss Faragonda smiled, happy I wasn't against going. "Tomorrow."

I chuckled. "Wow. Talk about short notice."

Faragonda laughed. "Well, you know evil doesn't wait for a hero to come along, Bloom."

"Yes, I know." I stood from my chair and walked over to the door. "I'd better go tell the girls about this."

"Bloom?" I turned around to see Faragonda smiling, but with a hint of worry in her eyes. "Good luck."

I smiled softly. "Thanks."

With that, I left to tell the Winx the news.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in front of the doors for what seemed like forever, thinking of what I would say to the Winx. How would I tell them? What would I say?

I slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Musa was listen to music and nodding her head to the beat. Stella was reading her newest fashion magazine, Solaria Styles while she criticized what she could design better. Tecna was playing games on her computer. Layla/Aisha was watching her. Flora was looking at a drawing that Helia made for her.

They all looked so happy. I didn't want to ruin the moment.

Stella looked up from her magazine. "Bloom, dawling!" she cried.

Everyone looked up. Musa took off her headphones.

Crud,I thought. I've been spotted

Stella ran over to me. "I need you to tell me if this dress would look fab or drab on me!" She held the magazine two inches from my face.

The dress did look nice. It was a yellow sundress with spaghetti straps and went down to the knees. It had an orange belt that went around the waist and had a star in the middle.

Stella lowered the magazine waiting to hear my thoughts. I was still pretty nervous about telling them about my mission so I had a little trouble talking.

"Uh... It'd look fab Stella. As always."

Stella smiled. "Great." With a flick of her wrist, the exact dress appeared on a hanger in her hand. "This is what I'll wear on my date with Brandon tomorrow." She sat back down and sighed romantically. "We're going out for dinner and then a walk in the park."

"Uh, speaking of tomorrow..." I began.

"Bloom, sweetie, are you okay?" Flora asked, concerned. "You look kind of tense."

I sat down. "Yeah, Flora, I'm fine. It's just that... I'm going away for a while." I blurted out.

Way to go, Bloom, I thought sarcastically. Nice job of easing it out

"Where are you going, Bloom?" Tecna asked me.

"A place called the Valley of Peace. It's full of animals-although I don't really know why. But, there's a place there called the Jade Palace where several kung fu masters live: the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior, and their master, Master Shifu.

"An old enemy of theirs is returning soon. His name is Ke-Pa. I'm going there because there are only two things can defeat him: The Dragon Flame and something called The Hero's Chi. One of Master Shifu's students was given the Hero's Chi when their old master died. But, Master Shifu hasn't told any of his students who has it. So, he needs my help to defeat Ke-Pa without putting any of his students in danger."

Stella spoke up. "Well, since all we have is tonight, let's order some pizza, call the guys, and have ourselves a party!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you're leaving when?" Sky asked me, leaning against the doors that lead to the balcony.

"Tomorrow," I said sadly.

I was able to ask Faragonda about the party and she approved. "As long as you don't party all night," Faragonda had told me. "You might not have school tomorrow, but _they_ do."

"Well, then I'd better do this _now_ ," Sky leaned in and gave me a kiss. I loved it when he kissed me. It felt so magical when we were dating. But, ever since he proposed six months ago, it felt electrifying.

"Hey, lovebirds! Cut it out, will ya?" Riven joked.

We pulled apart blushing like crazy.

"Come on, Riven," Helia said. "Let them have a little fun before she leaves."

"Dude, I'm joking."Riven looked at Musa and smirked. "In fact, I was about to do it to the lovely lady standing next to me." He pulled Musa into a kiss and she pulled away, jokingly smacking him on the arm. Their relationship was so complicated. It was always hard to keep up.

Stella walked over to me, a sad look on her face. "We're really gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you guys, too. But I'll be back before you know it. Just as soon as I kick some Chinese Dragon butt."

She giggled. "So who's going to be the Winx leader while you're gone?"

I had thought this over when we were getting everything ready, so, luckily, I knew the answer to that question.

"I figured it could be you," I told Stella. "You are the oldest. And the second most powerful."

She smiled. "Thanks, dawling. But, you know I could never take your place, right?"

"Nope, I'm too awesome to have my place taken," I joked.

She put her hands up in defense. "Hey, just because you're all powerful and get to go on a mission by yourself doesn't mean you're _that awesome_."

I smirked. "Yes, it does."

I walked away victoriously. But I started to wonder... Would I really be back so soon?


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up early the next morning. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 6:00 A.M. I didn't leave until noon, so I had six hours. I got out of bed careful not to wake Flora. If she saw me getting ready to leave, there would be a good chance she'd burst into tears. I wasn't going to let that happen. It would only make me feel worse about leaving them. I didn't want to, but I knew that this was the right thing to do. It was for the greater good.

Before I knew it, I was dressed, packed, and ready to leave. I looked at the clock again. 6:30 A.M. Guess I had gotten ready a little faster than I thought I would have. I thought it would have taken at least an hour.

All of a sudden, I heard a familiar voice. _"Bloom."_

I smiled. "Hey, Daphne."

The setting around me soon changed. I was in a dark, but beautiful place. The same setting as all our special little communications. I saw a shimmer of light that was replaced by my older sister.

She smiled. "You didn't think you were going to leave without saying goodbye, did you?"

I returned the smile. "Of course not. You're always with me, Daphne."

Her smile faded. Mine did, too. If Daphne isn't happy, neither am I.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm worried about you, little sister. Ke-Pa is very dangerous."

"I'll be fine, Daphne."

"But, he's more powerful than any villain you've ever fought. Even Valtor."

"Valtor? He was nothing. Super easy."

"What about the Ancestral Witches?" she questioned.

"To be honest, it was the shortest battle of my life."

Her smile returned. "Wow, Bloom, you're hard to beat. Maybe you _are_ ready."

I smiled back at her. "I am, Daphne. Don't worry."

"All right, but if your mission gets too dangerous, you're going straight home."

I giggled. She was way overprotective sometimes. But I guess that's her job. I am her only sibling, after all.

"I love you, Daphne."

"I love you, too, Bloom."

I was once again in my room, with Flora still sleeping peacefully.

I wiped away a single tear. Whether it was happiness or sadness, I couldn't tell you. If it was happiness, it was because I was grateful to have Daphne. If it was sadness, it was because I would still miss the girls. But, I would make new friends in the Valley of Peace.

And I would be back before I knew it.

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ready, Bloom?" Headmisstress Faragonda asked me.

"Yes, Miss F., I'm ready."

Miss Faragonda clasped her hands together and a magic portal was created. I turned around to face my best friends. I put my suitcase down and we all did a quick group hug. I picked up my suitcase and turned to face the portal that showed me an image of the Jade Palace. It was beautiful. I slowly stepped into the portal. A bright light surrounded the office and I was gone.

Earlier...

Po heard the gong on the roof go off and everyone ran outside. Zeng walked up to Shifu.

"Master Shifu," Zeng told him, "the Fairy of the Dragon Flame is coming today. I believe she's on her way right now."

Shifu stroked his beard. "Ah, yes. Faragonda sent me a letter saying she would be arriving soon."

The Five and Po all looked at each other to see if anyone knew who they meant. No one did, of course, so, Po felt the need to ask.

"Uh, Shifu? Heh, not really sure any of us know who you're talking about."

Shifu turned to them. "Of course you wouldn't know, I haven't told you yet."

"Oh.

"There is a young woman coming to stay with us soon. Her name is Princess Bloom of Sparks/Domino from the realm of Magix. She's a fairy who posses an extraordinary power: The power of the Dragon Flame. She is going to use it to help us defeat a powerful enemy of ours."

"With all due respect, Master Shifu," Tigress began. "I think we can handle any enemy on our own. We don't need some..." Tigress really didn't want to say the next two words. "... _fairy princess_ showing us how to do our jobs."

"Ooh! I think someone's a little jealous!" Po teased. The Five, excluding Tigress, chuckled. "You afraid she'll do better than you at kung fu? Or that she'll fall in loooove with me? Hmm? You afraid of that Tigress?"

Tigress quickly reacted, kicking Po in the chest and pinning him to the ground on his stomach. "Po, if you ever tease about me being in love with you again-which I'm not- I'll kill you. Got that?"

Po gulped. Tigress can be a bit scary sometimes. "Got it," he said quietly.

"Good." Tigress got off of him.

Shifu started talking again. "Now, I know you probably won't be comfortable with the fact that Bloom is in fact a human, but--"

"I thought you said she was a fairy," Po pointed out.

"She is, Po. She has the ability to _transform_ into a fairy."

"Awesome!" Po exclaimed. "I can't wait to meet her!"

"I want all of you to treat Bloom with respect," Shifu continued. "Treat her like one of us."

"Even though she doesn't come close," Tigress muttered, but no one heard her.


	6. Chapter 6

When I stepped out of the portal, I landed in front of a huge staircase. I decided flying up the stairs would take less time than climbing them. So I transformed.

I looked at my suitcase and snapped my fingers.

"Luggage, follow." I commanded.

I flew up the stairs and was greeted by eight animals: a panda, a tiger, a monkey, a crane, a snake, a praying mantis, a goose, and a very old red panda, whom I guessed was Master Shifu. They were all standing in front of the doors of the Jade Palace. The panda looked amazed by my enchantix appearance and even more amazed as I changed back into my normal appearance.

"Awesome!" he said, doing a total fan boy.

The red panda walked over to me and bowed. "Hello, Bloom. I am Master Shifu."

I returned the bow. "Hello, Master Shifu."

"I hope your stay here is pleasant. Let me introduce you to everyone." He gestured to each animal as he said his or her name. "The Furious Five: Monkey..."

"Pleased to meet you, Bloom." Monkey said politely.

"Crane..."

"Hello." Crane seemed a bit shy, but sweet.

"Viper..."

"We are going to have so much fun together!" Viper said excitedly.

"Mantis..."

"As long as you don't call me _"Little Guy"_ , we'll be good friends."

It took a lot of willpower not to laugh. "Got it."

"And Tigress." Tigress simply rolled her eyes, obviously displeased that I was here.

 _Oh well,_ I thought. _Win some, lose some._

"This is our messenger, Zing."

Zing seemed nervous. "H-hello."

I smiled politely. "Hello, Zeng."

"And this is Po, the Dragon Warrior."

Po smiled. "Hi, Bloom. Nice to meet you."

I immediately felt a connection with Po. I took a step toward him. "It seems you and I will be spending a lot of time together," I smiled. "I look forward to it."

Shifu spoke up. "Well, Bloom, I suppose you would like to know where you are staying."

"That'd be good to know," I joked.

"Follow me."

I grabbed my suitcase and followed Shifu inside. The palace was beautiful, even more than Alfea. Shifu showed me my room. I had the room at the end of the hall, across from Po's.

"Make yourself at home," Shifu said. "Training starts tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Master Shifu."

I knew I was going to enjoy staying here.

A Week Later...

I was sitting on my bed taking a break from training, when I heard Daphne calling my name.

 _"Bloom."_

The background had changed to how it looks when we communicate. Daphne looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You need to come home, Bloom," Daphne told me. "Now."

"Daphne, we've talked about this. I can take him."

"I know, but... your enchantix..."

"What about it? I completed it when I sacrificed myself to destroy Mandragora on Domino/Sparks."

"But it wasn't complete when you first earned it."

"What are you saying, Daphne?"

Daphne sighed. "In order to defeat Ke-Pa, you'll have to use an enchantix that's been complete from the start. Although yours is complete, it wasn't earned the way it should have been."

"So you're saying I have to... earn it again?"

Daphne nodded. "I'm afraid so. You'll either have to give up your enchantix powers or abort the mission."

"That's not fair!" I argued.

"I'm sorry, Bloom. But that's the way it has to be."

Tears filled my eyes. I had worked so hard to earn my enchantix and even harder complete it. Now I had to give it up. All of my hard work was going to waste.

"Okay," I sighed. "It's the right thing to do."

"You'll have to transform first in order for me to take your enchantix."

"You can do that?"

"It will take a lot of magic and effort, but yes. I can. But I wish I didn't have to."

I took a deep breath and transformed. I was going to miss enchantix. It was my favorite transformation. Daphne held out her arm and opened her hand. There was a swirl of fairy dust followed by a blinding light. A surge of power went through my body. I transformed again. But this time I was in my old Winx form.

Daphne looked like she felt really guilty.

"Don't feel bad, Daphne," I said. "It was _my_ choice. I'll re-earn my enchantix. Somehow."

"I know you will, Bloom. Good luck."

I was in my room again and in my normal clothes. All of a sudden, I got the worst headache. Then it almost seemed as if I wasn't in my room anymore. I saw flashes of red light underneath a cloud of mist. A large, scaly red hand. Yellow spikes along a red scaled back and tail.

 _"Behold, the **real**_ _Dragon Warrior!"_

When I came to my senses, I was lying on my bed, breathing hard. I slowly stood up and ran out of my room in search for Master Shifu.

"Master Shifu!" I called. I finally saw him on his way to the training room. "Master Shifu!"

He turned around. "What is it, Bloom?"

"I, um, I think I had a..."

"A what?"

"A vision. About Ke-Pa. In his true form."

Shifu became serious. "Come with me."

Shifu led me down to a cave underneath the palace and pulled out one of many scrolls. "Since you are worthy of my trust," he began. "I will tell you his story. But never tell anyone. Do you understand?"

I nodded. Shifu opened the scroll and began reading.


	7. Chapter 7

"The sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom has overlooked the Valley of Peace for centuries. But for much of that time, the valley was anything but peaceful. Demons of the Underworld ruled and anyone who dared enter their valley was driven off... or worse. Until the day came when someone dared to stand against the demons: a young tortoise named Oogway. What none of them knew was within Oogway burned a powerful life force, a gift from the universe, bestowed once every generation: the Hero's Chi. Oogway was able to drive the demons back to the Underworld and use his Hero's Chi to seal the way back.

"But one demon remained. Stronger, smarter, and faster than the others. His name: Ke-Pa. Thirsting for vengeance, Ke-Pa relentlessly attacked and exhausted Oogway. At last, the demon was ready to strike the final, fatal blow. At that moment however, something magical happened. As Oogway had protected the Valley of Peace, the Peach Tree now protected Oogway. The power of Heaven and Earth blasted forth from the tree, overcoming Ke-Pa's demon power. Stripped of his might, Ke-Pa swore revenge and fled. The power of the Peach Tree keeping him trapped in a mortal body. The body of a pig."

"Uh, hang on a second. You're Ke-Pa?" a confused water buffalo asked.

"That's right," Ke-Pa answered before slurping his tea.

The animals in the restaurant all started laughing. A all-powerful dragon trapped in the body of an old pig? Ridiculous! Because of their laughter, Ke-Pa grew angry. Which is never good.

Meanwhile in the village square, Po happily danced and sang to himself on his way to the delivery station. Today was a very special day for him.

"You're the best, Dragon Warrior!" one of his many fans called out to him.

Oh, the worship, Po thought.

A goose tipped over his cart of pots headed in the direction of Mrs. Yoon. Still singing, Po picked her up, flipped, and landed just in time.

"Oh, thank you, Po!" Mrs. Yoon said gratefully.

Po danced over to the station. "Are they here yet?" he asked the delivery rabbit.

The rabbit shook his head. "Mm mmm."

"Aww!"

Po was disappointed for only a second. They'd come soon! He began to once again sing and dance and enjoy his day as the Dragon Warrior.

"So, you haven't told them who has the Hero's Chi?" I asked back in the cave.

"Of course not," Shifu replied. "I can't risk putting them in danger with someone as powerful as Ke-Pa."

Shfu was right. Ke-Pa was too poweful for the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior combined.

"Uh, Shifu?"

"What is it, Bloom?"

"I have a crazy idea..."

Chen, Yang, and Lam ran up to Po to be tested of their Dragon Warrior knowledge once again.

Ah, the fan club. Po thought. Right on schedule.

"Po, test us!" they cried eagerly.

"Okay," Po said, "I'll give you a hard one this time: I didn't cross the Hinterlands of Jhao Dzuh--"

"Ooh, that's you beating Temutai with an improvised fighting style based on your tempestuous friendship with Princess Mei Li."

"Oddly specific, but yes!"

"Help, somebody, help!" Po heard a villager cry.

"Later, guys! Gots to do what I does." As soon as Po left, his fans fainted.

Intensely doing his "theme song", Po ran over to the scene of the crime. He saw Fung and the Croc Bandits robbing an apple cart duck of his money.

"See, guys," Fung said, "that's how you do a robbery: quick and painless."

"Wouldn't be too sure about the 'painless' part," Po said while sitting on top of the duck's apple cart.

Fung threw as his hat on the ground in anger. "Darn it! Aww!"

Po began fighting the Croc Bandits.

"Are they here now?" he asked the delivery rabbit after landing on top of a croc bandit's stomach.

The rabbit shook his head again. "Mm mmm."

"Aww!" Po returned to the fight.

"Bloom, that is a crazy idea! Why, it's-it's insane! I can't let you make that big of a sacrifice!"

"But, Shifu, I'm a fairy! Once it happens, the Dragon Flame will grow stronger and my enchantix powers will once again be released and..."

Po jumped in the air and grabbed a rope-as well as the money-and tied up the criminals. He landed doing the spilts on top of an apple.

Ooh, he thought. My tenders.

"You're the panda, Po!" The duck took his money. "You okay?"

"Fine..." He answered weakly. Po danced over to the station. "They've gotta be here now!"

The rabbit shrugged. "Sorry, Dragon Warrior."

"AUUUGGHHH!"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I could be the one. We'd have a better chance of him believing it was me. I am the master of the Jade Palace."

"And I'm the Fairy of the Dragon Flame."

"But Oogway did not know you!" Shifu exclaimed.

"Ke-Pa won't know that," I pointed out. Shifu didn't look convinced. "Trust me, Shifu. This will work."

Without another word from him, I walked up the stairs to go train with the Five.


	8. Chapter 8

"Will you sign my chest?" an old pig asked Po.

Po took the pig's small brush and signed his fancy green chest. He stood on the chest, being adored by the villagers.

"Just look at him making a fool of himself," Shifu hissed as he looked at Po through his telescope.

"Po's just having fun," Monkey said matter-of-factly. "Why shouldn't he enjoy the attention?"

Tigress punched Monkey to the ground.

"By getting caught up in _being_ the Dragon Warrior Po is losing sight of what _made_ him the Dragon Warrior."

Shifu all of sudden fell to the ground. We quickly ran over to him.

"Master Shifu!" Tigress cried.

I noticed a pink leaf in his hand. Oh no...

Shifu looked at me through the corner of his eye. "I thought we would have more time..." he said weakly. No one knew he was talking to me specifically. Shifu looked at the tree. "The tree."

We all looked up at the tree. Surely enough, it was dying.

Meanwhile, Ke-Pa was getting pushed around and beat by the crocs and buffaloes in the restaurant. He eventually fell to the ground and was soon surrounded by the crocs and buffaloes.

"Looks like the king of the demons isn't so tough," one of them said.

Ke-Pa suddenly grew stronger due to the peach tree's coming death. His eyes widened as he sat up. Ke-Pa spoke in a low voice, "The tree, it's dying."

"And I call this one," Po said to his audience, "'The Two Buns of Granite.'"

Po squeezed his butt-cheeks together, creating a hard clacking sound. The crowd was in awe and the members of Po's fan club fainted.

The delivery bunny ran up with the box of what Po had been waiting for. "Po, they're here! They're here!"

Po gasped, wagged his tail, and stood up. "Sweet!" Po went to retrieve the box and gasped in awe. He slowly opened the box. "I've worked my whole life for this one moment, and now it's finally here. My own, officially licensed, factory-made, mint-condition, Dragon Warrior action figures with seam!" Po held the action figure for everyone to see. "Look at me. I'm awesome!"

Po identically posed in front of his statue before he threw the action figures into the air for the audience to catch. One landed by the Croc Bandits.

"He is pretty awesome," Gahri said, looking at the action figure.

"Then why don't you marry him?" Fung exclaimed, disgusted. "Gah!"

"I gotta go show these to Shifu and the guys!" Po exclaimed.

 _They'd be so proud of me!_ he thought.

Po ran off as the crowd cheered to him.


	9. Chapter 9

"...I'm sorry, but that's the way it is." Shifu said.

Po ran up to us holding a box. "Guys! Guys! You gotta see these... hey, what happened to the peach tree?"

"It's dying," Shifu said. "But I assumed you already knew that. What, with all the meditating you said you've been doing up here."

"Uh, may have slightly exaggerated the amount of said meditation-age," Po said nervously.

"I guess you've been pretty busy catering to your adoring fans."

Po chuckled. "Well, people loves themselves some Dragon Warrior so... Oh, oh, oh! Totally forgot, I finally achieved my number one dream!"

"Humility?" Shifu asked with great sarcasm.

"It's me!" Po held out an action figure of him. Shifu slapped it to the ground with his staff. "Hey! I mean, sure, it's not an exact likeness but I mean--"

Shifu turned to face us. "Leave us, you all know what you have to do."

We bowed to Shifu and set off. I was in fairy form so I could be prepared for any sudden battle.

"Guys? Uh, Where are they goin'?" Po asked.

"To prepare the antiquities of the Jade Palace for transport," Shifu replied.

"Why?"

"The knowledge and wisdom within must endure, in case we are unable to stop him."

 _Who is he talking about? Po_ thought.

"Stop who?"

Back at the restaurant, Ke-Pa was beating up the crocs and buffaloes who had been laughing at him.

"I feel... good," he said. "It's starting to return to me. When the tree dies I'll be back to my full power." Ke-Pa tossed a coin at a buffalo whom he just beaten up. "Keep the change." Ke-Pa began walking outside. "The demons shall reclaim the land that was stolen from us. We shall conquer the Valley of Peace, then all of China, and finally, the world!"

"Who are you talking to?" the buffalo asked.

Ke-Pa became annoyed and stomped on the face of the buffalo, knocking him out.


	10. Chapter 10

Shifu and Po walked up the crowded stairs of the Jade Palace. Many servants were carrying the antiques down the stairs.

"Shifu!" Po called as he made his way through the crowds. Po bumped into a pig servant, causing him to drop Urn of Whispering Warriors. "Hang on!"

"What is it?" Shifu asked, annoyed.

"Since when do we run away from a fight?"

"We've never encountered a foe as powerful as Ke-Pa. But, I assumed you already knew that. What, with all the studying of the sacred scrolls you've said you've been doing."

"Okay, maybe I've been slacking on my meditating and my studying and my training," Po admitted. "But there's more to being the Dragon Warrior than all that stuff!"

"Like what?"

Po held up an action figure and smiled nervously. "You saw the action figures right?"

Shifu turned away and walked into the Hall of Warriors, with Po following him inside.

"Aw, don't you think you're overreacting a smidge?" Po asked. "We've never fought anyone like Ke-Pa, well Ke-Pa's never fought anyone like me!" Po began mimicking a fight with his action figure. "I'll be all WAAAAA! And he'll be all whoauuuauu!"

"Po," Shifu said.

"I'll be like WHATATATATATATATA! And he'll be all like ow ahh ooh ow ow ow owowowow!"

"PO!"

Shifu smacked the action figure from Po's hand with his cane. The action figure fell in front of Tigress and she picked it up.

"Great time to be playing with dolls," she scoffed and tossed the action figure away. "What's next, Master Shifu?"

"Since Ke-Pa is most likely on his way to free the other demons," Shifu began, "we have to--"

"Hang on," Po interrupted. "if this guy wants to free the demons, won't he go to that mountain Oogway sealed up?"

I did a face palm. Po really should study once in a while.

"Don't you study _at all_?" Monkey asked.

"Oogway built the Jade Palace on top of the seal to keep it safe!" Crane explained, very annoyed.

"What?" Po exclaimed. "The demons are here?"

Shifu began to discuss the plan:

"You'll all head out in different directions. Our only hope is that one of you intercepts Ke-Pa before the peach tree dies and he reaches his full strength. But under no circumstances are you to fight him alone," Shifu walked up to a box and took out several horns. "Only as a group will we have a chance." He tossed a horn to each of us. "Sound your horn should you find him, and the rest of us will come running."

Po glanced at me and Crane and mimicked a flying motion.

"Or flying."

Po looked at Viper and made a slithering motion with his arm.

Shifu scoffed. "They know what I mean! Now go!"

We bowed to Shifu and ran off. While the others searched on land, Crane and I were going to search the air.

"Panda!" Shifu called. Po stopped dead in his tracks. "Not you, I need you to go tell the villagers to pack up and run for their lives, make them understand even the Dragon Warrior is no match for Ke-Pa."

"Uhh, isn't that kinda bad for my image? I mean--"

Shifu jumped up on his cane to get closer to Po's face. "This isn't a joke, Panda! Do you honestly think I give a flying fig about your precious image?!"

Po was hurt. "...Fig?"

Po walked down the Jade Palace steps to go warn the villagers about Ke-Pa.

"This Ke-Pa can't be all that tough," Po mumbled to himself. "Otherwise Shifu would have sent me with the others."

Po's dad, Mr. Ping, ran over to him. "Uh, Po? Oh, Po! You haven't been around the Noodle Shop lately. It'd be great if you could come by and shake some hooves."

"May have to put that on hold, Dad." Po began to shout at the villagers. "Everybody, I've got something to tell you!"

"Yeah!" A bunny villager cried gleefully. "Ooh, is it the story of how you beat Tai Lung?"

"Oh, no," a goat disagreed. "Tell about when you defeated Lord Shen!"

"No, no, no," Po said, trying to get on topic, "those are pretty cool but--"

"Pretty cool?" A young bunny cried. "You never lose Po! You beat Hundun!" The crowd cheered. "Scorpion!" The crowd cheered again.

"Fung and the Croc Bandits!" Fung shouted, hoping for praise. The crowd cheered half heartedly, much to Fung's disappointment.

"Huh," Po said with realization. "I guess I kinda haven't ever lost; to anyone! That is so cool!" Po began to think that he was too awesome to be beat by anyone, even Ke-Pa.

"Ooh, very cool," his dad said. "So, what did you want to tell us Po?"

"Oh, uh, you all have to know..." Po stopped, afraid to ruin his image. "You, have to know, um, that... whenever evil should rear its ugly, evilly head, your unbeatable Dragon Warrior will never let you down!"

The crowd cheered.

"Isn't anyone going to welcome Ke-Pa?" A voice within the crowd asked.

"Ke-Pa?" Po's eyes widened as he heard the voice.

He put his hand on his horn. The crowd parted, revealing Ke-Pa. Po prepared to blow the horn, but after seeing the weak-looking pig, he put it away.

"Wait, you're Ke-Pa?"

"In the flesh. Such as it is."

Po began to laugh. "That's a good one. I really thought that HA! Get this guy! He says he'sKe-Pa!"

The crowd began laughing.

"Who's Ke-Pa?" Fung asked. But no one answered, they were too busy laughing.

"You know, for a second I thought..." Po began.

The pig telekinetically picked Po up and swung him around. The crowd gasped as the pig stood triumphant over the Dragon Warrior.

 _This might actually be Ke-Pa. Po_ thought worriedly.

"Okay," Po got up and dusted himself off. "Wasn't quite ready there but, uh, now it's my turn."

Po began to fight Ke-Pa, but he eventually got slammed into the ground again.

"What?" Ke-Pa mocked. "No more titers? No tee-hees, guffaws? Not a chortle to be had?"

Fung broke the silence of the crowd with a loud laugh. "Sorry, sometimes I laugh when I get nervous." He laughed nervously again.

Po slowly got up, breathing hard. "Okay," he panted. "This is your last chance to surrender."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to have to pass."

Ke-Pa struck Po with a force of energy from his hand. Po flew through the air screaming and slammed into his statue before losing all conciousness. Ke-Pa moved Po to read the letters at the base of the statue.

"'Dragon Warrior'," he read. "Kinda catchy. I'm going to remember that." Ke-Pa began walking off. "If you'll all excuse me, I'm just going to run upstairs and see some old friends."

"Take your time, guy," said Fung.

"Oh, I'll be back, and then we can get down to the real fun."

Fung became scared. "Seriously, guy, take your time."

Ke-Pa walked off towards the Jade Palace.

Mr. Ping ran over to Po. "Son, are you okay? Wake up!"

Po slowly came to when his dad was trying to lift him off the ground.

"Where's Ke-Pa?" Po asked.

"He said he had to run upstairs," Mr. Ping replied.

Po gasped. "The tree!"


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, Shifu stood under the tree, watching the few remaining blossoms slowly fall off of it. Shifu gingerly caught a blossom falling in his direction.

"Just hold on for a little bit longer," Shifu said patting the tree.

"Talking to a tree. You need serious help."

Shifu quickly turned around. "Ke-Pa!"

He got into a fighting stance, but Ke-Pa raised one hand, telekinetically lifting Shifu.

"Finally, someone recognizes me." Ke-Pa threw Shifu to the ground and walked over to the tree. "So, tree, you really are dying."

Ke-Pa was cut off by the sound of Shifu blowing his horn. The Furious Five and I stopped where we were searching and went straight to the Jade Palace.

"Let's go, Bloom," Crane told me.

Flying faster than I ever had before, I flew back to the Jade Palace.

Ke-Pa raised one hand, taking the horn from Shifu and crushing it. Shifu got into a fighting stance again, but Ke-Pa lifted Shifu into the air. He floated up to the same level as Shifu and made his hand into a fist which began to choke him.

"Don't any of you know when to give up?" Ke-Pa asked, annoyed.

"Not really our thing," Po, who had finally arrived, said. "Now put my master down before you make me mad!"

"Oh, wouldn't want that to happen," Ke-Pa said sarcastically. He dropped Shifu and floated down.

I landed on the cliff of the peach tree. I had this sort of feeling that another dragon was there. There was this intense pain in my chest, which I suppose was the Dragon Flame warning me of the presence of an evil dragon. Then I saw an old pig by the peach tree. Ke-Pa!

"I think you and I got off on the wrong foot," Ke-Pa told Po. "Tell you what: take your best shot, and we'll call it even."

Po charged at Ke-Pa, letting out a battle cry.

"Po!" Shifu shouted. "Don't!"

"Po, stop!" I shouted.

But it was too late. Po kicked Ke-Pa, slamming him into the tree. Ke-Pa looked up at the tree with a grin on his face as he watched the last leaf fall off. Shifu, Po, and I gasped as the leaf fell.

Ke-Pa looked at Po. "Oopsie, now you've done it."

"Uh oh," Po said quietly.

The entire tree turned black, including the leaves surrounding it. Ke-Pa began laughing crazily and walking backwards very clumsily. He neared the edge of the cliff as red energy began to burst out of his face. When it did, Ke-Pa still continued to laugh insanely as he fell off the cliff.

We ran over to the cliff and looked over the edge. Nothing but mist. Suddenly, a red beam of light shot out of the mist into the sky. We braced ourselves until the light went away

Po backed up and smiled. "Wow, we beat him!"

I flinched as the pain in my chest grew stronger and stronger. I put my hand to my chest and winced. Shifu noticed and stared at me, eyes full of fear. If I was still being affected, that could only mean one thing.

Po began to sing to himself.

"Panda." Shifu said, still looking at me with wide eyes.

"I mean, yeah, technically he fell off a cliff, but, we still won!" Po said enthusiastically.

"Panda."

"Another big victory for the Dragon Warrior!"

Shifu looked at Po. "Po!" He looked over the cliff. "It isn't over."

Po stopped celebrating. We saw flashes of the red light within the mist. Just like in my vision. A large red hand grabbed the top of the cliff. A long, spiked shadow rose to the top of the hill. A large dragon came up behind us as we slowly turned around. Ke-Pa was in his true form. Po blew on his horn, making a weak sound.

"Behold the real Dragon Warrior!" Ke-Pa boomed, before blowing fire at us. Po, Shifu, and I barely dodged it.

"Now, this is more like it," Ke-Pa said.

He flew up into the air and disappeared. I would have followed him, but I couldn't see where he went and he was much too fast. We all slowly got up from the ground. Po noticed his tail was smoking.

"Ow, hot butt! Hot butt!" He began sliding across the ground and put the flames out. Po stopped and noticed Ke-Pa was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?"

Shifu thought for a moment. His eyes widened. "The Jade Palace!"

"Where the demons are!" I exclaimed.

We looked at the Jade Palace and as if things couldn't get worse, the Furious Five gathered at the top of Jade Mountain.

"Who blew their horn?" Tigress asked.

"No blow here," Crane said.

"Wasn't me," Monkey replied.

"Not me," Mantis answered.

Crane looked around. "Where are Shifu and Po?"

"And where's Bloom?" Viper asked.

Po, Shifu, and I desperately tried to warn them via waving our arms and shouting, "Hey!" "Get out of there!" "Ke-Pa's coming!" "He's coming!"

Sadly, the Five couldn't hear us and were a bit confused.

Monkey waved at us good-naturedly. "Hi! Good to see you too!" He turned to the rest of the Five. "They're in a chipper mood."

Tigress began to listen closer to what we were saying: "Get out of there!" "He's coming!" Her eyes widened. "Ke-Pa is here!" she said.

But it was too late for them to run. Ke-Pa flew down to the palace and blew fire at the Furious Five.

"Jump!" Tigress shouted.

The five jumped off of Jade Mountain. Ke-Pa's fire breath caused a large explosion on the palace. It was so bright and full of impact that we fell over and had to shield our eyes. When the explosion cleared, we got up and saw that the Jade Palace was destroyed. All that was left was a burning crater.


	12. Chapter 12

I gasped. "Oh, no."

The Furious Five were no where in sight.

"No!" Shifu cried.

"NO!" Po shouted. "Guys! Where are they? Do you see them?"

Shifu looked down in despair. He just lost his students, his family.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Then we heard a noise: yelling. It was them! They had landed on the stairs, safe and sound.

"There they are!" Shifu exclaimed.

We ran down the stairs to the Five.

Meanwhile, Ke-Pa wandered around the remains of the the Jade Palace. He moved the debris that was blocking the seal that trapped the Demons of the Underworld.

"And now it's time to unleash the demons fury upon the world." Ke-Pa attempted to pull the cap off the seal. "Oogway really got this on tight."

Still not giving up, Ke-Pa flew into the air and blew fire at the seal. A large green Yin and Yang symbol exploded from the seal, but remained unbroken.

"Hmm... Of course!" Ke-Pa realized. "Ooqway sealed it with his Hero's Chi, so, I must need the Hero's Chi to unseal it."

We finally reached the top of the stairs.

"Guys!" Po yelled.

"Everyone okay?" I asked as the five began to get up.

"Are you all right?" Shifu asked. The ground began to shake.

"Not for long!" Mantis yelled.

We looked up to see Ke-Pa climb over the debris and staring us all down.

"Where is the Hero's Chi?" his voice echoed.

We began to run down the stairs. I stopped and turned around, giving a little irony to mine and Shifu's plan.

"Black ball!" I shouted and shot a ball of fire at Ke-Pa. It hit him square in the face.

He groaned, then smiled wickedly. "You possess an extraordinary power, young fairy. What is it?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

I turned and began into fly down the stairs. The villagers were panicking at the base of Jade Mountain.

"Everyone, remain calm!" Mr. Ping shouted. "My son-the Dragon Warrior-will know what to do!"

"RUN!" Po shouted, grabbing Mr. Ping and carrying him.

Chaos began; it was an awful sight. Ke-Pa blew fire all through the streets. We all fled about the village, saving as many villagers as we could. Villagers screamed and shouted. Children everywhere started crying. Everyone ran as fast as they could to get away from Ke-Pa.

Fung and the croc bandits struggled to get away since they were still tied up. "Work together will ya?!" Fung shouted.

Fire hit the house next to them and debris began to fall on the bandits. The bandits began to panic, but Shifu pushed them out of the way and untied them.

"All right!" Fung said. "Now I can--" A barrel fell on Fung, trapping him again. "Darn it!"

"Monkey, shore up that wall!" Tigress shouted, amongst the chaos.

Villagers scrambled for safety. Ke-Pa lifted up a house and poured villagers out of it.

"Safety net!" I summoned a small orange ball, which formed into a light blue safety net, catching the villagers.

"Thank you, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!" a pig said.

"You're welcome." I really hoped Ke-Pa hadn't heard that.

As Po tried to help the villagers, Ke-Pa flew past him laughing.

"NO!" Po shouted, realizing what he was doing.

Ke-Pa blew fire at the statue of Po. The statue exploded and the head of the statue landed next to Po, barely missing him.


	13. Chapter 13

Ke-Pa landed on the base where the statue once stood. We all crowded around him.

"How exciting was that?" he asked. Then said, "We'll get right to business: I need the Hero's Chi."

Shifu looked at Ke-Pa in horror. He then looked at me, shock still on his face while I looked at him with fake confidence. It was time to put our plan into action.

"And from what I know about peace and harmony," Ke-Pa rolled his eyes, "blah, blah, blah, is that when Oogway left, the universe passed the Hero's Chi..." he lowered his head in front of us. "...to one of you."

"Even if we knew, we'd never tell you!" Tigress shouted at Ke-Pa angrily.

Ke-Pa stood up straight. "Ooh, I think you will. Because otherwise I'm going to start gobbling up villagers by the claw-full."

The villagers gasped in fear. I looked at Shifu and nodded. It was time.

"Panda!" Shifu said. "You were supposed to evacuate the village!"

"Uh, yeah, um, when I saw Ke-Pa get to the village I..."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"You saw him here?" Mantis asked. "Why didn't you blow the warning horn?"

"Oh, well, uh, he was a pig," Po defended, "so I just thought--I-I thought I-I could handle it."

"Obscene, one of our heroes isn't sounding all that heroic." Ke-Pa smiled wickedly.

"He's no hero!" I hissed.

"He's a self centered lout who puts his own ego ahead of those that depend on him!" Shifu agreed.

"Hey, that's not..." Monkey began, before being stopped by Tigress. There was no point in trying to defend Po. It was the truth.

Ke-Pa began talking again. "Really hate getting into the middle of a family squabble here..." He began to yell. "But I am losing my patience!!"

I stepped in front of Ke-Pa. Now or never. "I am the Fairy of the Dragon Flame and keeper of the Hero's Chi... I... have what you seek."

The villagers watched in horror as I continued to walk over to Ke-Pa. He floated me up to his eye level with his telekinesis powers. I began to struggle and cried out from the pain.

"Bloom!" Po shouted. "Shifu we have to--"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" Shifu snapped. "The lives of everyone here are in danger because of you!"

"But--"

"LEAVE!" Shifu shouted. "You are of no use to any of us!"

Ke-Pa got a great amount of pleasure out of this. "Oh, a chance to watch you flee your own village, drenched in shame. I love it!"

Po turned and started to leave. The five watched sadly. Shifu glared at him. The crowd of villagers parted, staring at Po, disappointed with what he had done. Po's fan club dropped their action figures of him, no longer adoring him. Fung sneered at Po from his barrel.

"Po!" Mr. Ping cried, running after his son. "Son! Son! Wait for me! Wait! Wait!"

Ke-Pa smiled. "All now bow down to me, your new Dragon Warrior!" He began to laugh, blowing fire into the air.


	14. Chapter 14

Po and Mr. Ping had just left the Valley of Peace. Mr. Ping was pulling his noodle cart along with him for business purposes. Po turned around and looked at the village sadly.

"Po?" Mr. Ping called. "Po?"

Po sighed and continued walking. The two walked for many miles before they reached a clearing in the bamboo forest. When they had, Po was completely out of breath.

"Hang on, Dad," Po sat on a rock. "I've gotta sit down for a second."

"Fine," Mr. Ping said, "'cause we're here."

 _The middle of nowhere?_ Po thought.

"Wow, great location for the new Noodle Shop, huh son? Lucky this spot isn't taken."

"Noodle Shop?"

 _Taken?_

"You know, Po," Mr. Ping began to sweep the ground. "This could really be good. Just you, me, and noodles. Like the old days before you got..." He stopped sweeping. "Well, y-you know." Mr. Ping resumed sweeping and walked away from Po.

Po pulled out his action figure and had a flashback of what happened in his of view.

 _"The lives of everyone here are in danger because of you!" Shifu snapped. "Get out of my sight!"_ _"...flee your own village," Ke-Pa mocked, "drenched in shame... and disagree..."_ _"...and disgrace..." Po walked out of the village._ _"...and disagree..." Po looked back at the Valley of Peace with sorrow._

Po looked at his action figure and looked up at the gloomy sky.

"And now, to get the Hero's Chi, and release my demon brethren!" Ke-Pa announced. He dropped me hard on the ground. And I mean _hard_. "My family is trapped!"

"Bloom!" Tigress shouted.

The five and Shifu gathered around me before Ke-Pa threw them in all directions with a simple telekenetic flick of his hand. Ke-Pa threw me causing me to slam into a building brow he flew over to me and pushed me through and out the other side. I skidded across the road and hit yet another building. Bits and pieces of my fairy outfit were stained red with blood.

I sloely sat up, trying to ignore the pain.

"That's it, keep it up!" I said. "Smash me to bits and the Hero's Chi will just dissipate and fly away."

"You'll never be able to free the other demons," Shift said. "You can't get the Hero's Chi without..."

Ke-Pa lifted Shifu. "Without what?" Shifu didn't answer. Ke-Pa began to crush him. "Without what?!"

Shifu groaned. "Without... Zhuangzi's Funnel."

"Zhuangzi's Funnel, of course!"

Fung and Gahri were running away from Ke-Pa, but he blocked their path.

"You there! Now, would you like to help? Or would you like to die?"

Fung gulped. "Um, well, we were thinking maybe we could just, um... leave?" Ke-Pa scowled at the bandits. Fung and Gahri hugged each other out of fright. "After helping."

Ke-Pa dropped me and Shifu in front of the bandits.

"Lock them up until I'm ready for them," he commanded before flying away.

I groaned from the pain. My fairy form flickered for a moment, then I was dressed normally. Then the world had disappeared into a thick blanket of darkness.

Later that night, at Mr. Ping's old noodle shop, the Furious Five held a meeting and talked about the events that had just happened.

"I'm worried about Shifu and Bloom," Viper said.

"We have got to rescue them!" Monkey encouraged.

Viper shook her head. "Not just that, I mean the way they treated Po."

"Po blew it," Mantis said. "He had his head so far up his action figure he couldn't see straight!"

"But sending him away?" Crane said. "It doesn't seem like the right thing to do now!"

"Agreed," Monkey said. "I don't want to go against Shifu, or Bloom, but Po _is_ the Dragon Warrior."

"And to have any chance against Ke-Pa we'll need all the help we can get," Tigress confirmed. "We need to get Po back."

Back at the new noodle shop, Mr. Ping was stirring a pot of noodles and singing to himself. Po was setting the tables. He sighed. He still couldn't believe what he had done.

Mr. Ping heard Po sigh and stopped stirring. "Son, is something wrong?"

Po turned to face his father. He put the bowls on table. "Is something wrong? Really dad? Is something wrong?! You know what's wrong! I lived at the Jade Palace! I had adoring fans! I had factory made action figures of me! I hung out with Kung Fu masters, and now it's all gone! And my friends and the whole village and maybe China are in serious danger!"

"So, go save them!"

"What? Dad, i-it's impossible, you're crazy. I can't beat Ke-Pa, Shifu and Bloom don't even want me there, I lost everything!" Po walked away and sat next to the made-up-of-cardboard noodle restaurant with his action figure.

"Lost everything?" Mr. Ping said. "What are you talking about? Oh, me crazy, huh? Well tell me: What did you have the day you pulled a noodle cart up to the Jade Palace and became the Dragon Warrior? Fans? Action figurine thingies huh? Fancy pants friends?"

Po glanced at his father. "No."

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Shifu didn't want you there huh? Talk about impossible! But it turned out... it turned out you had everything you needed, son. And... and here's the thing, son. Everything you had then, you still got here. Love took you up there, you loved Kung Fu. What do you love now, Po?"

Po looked at his action figure, not knowing what to say.

Meanwhile, back in the Valley of Peace, the Furious Five sneaked across the rooftops of the village to rescue me and Shifu. Shifu meditated in the cell while I sat by the window, awaiting my death via the Funnel. I had already tried to melt the bars with my Dragon Flame so at least Shifu could get out, but I was too weak.

The cell was double gated, guarded by Fung and Gahri. Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper landed behind the two bandits. The bandits did a double take before they realized that there were warriors behind them. Then the four masters began to attack them.

"Come on, quit it!" Fung shouted.

Tigress arrived while the bandits were distracted.

"Are you two all right?" Tigress asked. "I'm getting you out."

Shifu stopped meditating. I stood up.

"No!" we said in unison.

Tigress broke the first gate, but didn't kick down the next one.

"No?" She whispered.

"We have a plan," I said. "There's a chance to take Ke-Pa down. As a group, Shifu and I think you and the five can defeat him."

"Shifu, Bloom, I know you're both angry with him, but we need Po. I'm sending Monkey and Crane to bring him back."

"What?" Shifu said. "No."

"But he's valuable."

"He's _too_ valuable," I said.

"I don't understand."

"We didn't send him away because we're angry," I explained. "Tigress. listen to me: I don't have the Hero's Chi... Po does."


	15. Chapter 15

Tigress gasped. "What? Po has the Hero's Chi?" For a moment Tigress thought I was joking. "Really?"

"We sent him away to protect him, and to protect us all," Shifu said. "If he returns and Ke-Pa gets his Chi, all is lost."

"What do we do?"

I began to inform Tigress of our plan:

"Ke-Pa must surround me with Zhuangzi's funnel and crush me to try to extract the Hero's Chi. The funnel's energy will make him weak. That's the moment you attack."

Tigress bowed to me and Shifu. "Very well I'll..." Tigress stopped and stood. "Wait... how will you survive that?"

"I may not." Tigress was stunned by my answer. "You know how I'm a fairy?" She nodded. "Well, sacrifice is... different for people like me."

"How?"

"Do you remember how I looked when I first came here?"

"Yes."

"That is a fairy transformation called 'enchantix'. A fairy must earn it by making a sacrifice for someone from her home planet. The first time I earned mine was through a strong belief in myself. So, my enchantix was incomplete because I hadn't earned it properly.

"Later on, I completed it when I sacrificed myself for the people of Domino/Sparks-my birth planet. My sister, Daphne, who is a nymph, had to take my enchantix powers because I had to earn it in the right way for the mission.

"I think that if I sacrifice myself for Po, it may count since Earth is where I was raised, so it could also count as my second home planet. Once I earn my enchantix back, Ke-Pa will be no more. If I don't earn it, Ke-Pa will still not be able to do as he wishes. As long as he believes that I have the Hero's Chi, he will be unable to release the demons. We must keep Po away, and then take advantage of our... opportunities."

"An opportunity that could _kill_ you!" Tigress grasped the bars. "Bloom I-I..."

I stopped her. "I know you're not one for emotional words Tigress." I smiled. "I also know you, above all, understand the need for sacrifice." I placed my hand on Tigress's paw. Tigress closed her eyes in dismay and then stood up. "Now, go and get everyone ready."

Tigress took one last look at us and ran off.

"Do you really think this will work, Bloom?" Shifu asked.

"Of course I don't," I told him honestly. "But that won't stop me from protecting everyone."

Tigress regrouped with the rest of the Five on the rooftop of the jail.

"Where are Shifu and Bloom?" Mantis asked.

"They're staying there," Tigress explained.

"What? Why?" Crane asked.

"They've lost it; let's go find Po." Monkey said.

"No!" Tigress exclaimed. "Po coming back here is the worst thing that could happen."

Meanwhile, back at the new and cheaply made noodle shop, Po laid down on his bed, staring at his action figure.

"What have I done?" Po asked himself.

Po put his action figure down and began running through the woods toward his home.

Mr. Ping was startled awake. "Po?" Mr. Ping looked at where Po was laying earlier, only to find his action figure. He picked it up and smiled. "That's my boy."

The Next Morning...

Back at Jade Mountain, Ke-Pa had the villagers slave away at constructing Zhuangzi's Funnel, where the Jade Palace once stood. I was suspended in midair by a rope around my wrists above the funnel. Shifu was tied up as well and sat close to the funnel. Ke-Pa wanted him to watch me die. This guy was just an absolute ray of sunshine. I was once again in my fairy form. I thought that if I died, I would show who I was: the Fairy of the Dragon Flame.

The Five peaked over the edge of the crater.

"Whoa, that's some barbecue," Mantis said.

"They're building Zhuangzi's Funnel," Tigress explained. "Ke-Pa is going to use it to free the demons."

Ke-Pa flew past the Five, but without spotting them, for they each ducked behind the crater.

"By crushing Bloom?" Viper asked. "Really?"

"I'm afraid so," Tigress said with dismay. "Now, when Ke-Pa is weak, we attack."

"This whole thing is a big circle of stink!" Mantis exclaimed.

"We have to do it, understand? ...we have to."

Ke-Pa watched the villagers raise the last piece of the funnel.

"I'm sort of enjoying this excellent effort, like I'm earning it," Ke-Pa told me. "It should make the release of my fellow demons that much more enjoyable."

I didn't say anything, just stared at him.

"What, nothing to say? No pithy wisdom? No lofty moral judgments?"

"What should happen will," I told Ke-Pa.

"Oh, I see. Zen-like acceptance. Very mastery of you. Well, fairy, I couldn't agree more."

Fung and Gahri approached Ke-Pa.

"Your Ke-Pa-ish-ness sir!" Fung shouted.

"WHAT?!" Ke-Pa shouted. His voiced echoed intensely.

"Whoa that's like... that is a big, big sound." Fung said to Gahri. He faced Ke-Pa. "One last piece and the funnel is ready!"

The five exchanged glances of worry. Ke-Pa began laughing evilly before flying into the air. The last piece of the funnel was put into place. I looked at Ke-Pa.

Ke-Pa faced Fung."Release her!"


	16. Chapter 16

Fung raised his axe. Shifu and the Five couldn't help but look away. Fung slammed the axe down on the rope, causing me to fall into the funnel. The Five watched in horror as I fell into Zhuangzi's Funnel. I closed eyes before I slammed into the ground.

Ke-Pa wrapped himself around the base of the funnel and squeezed it tight before he went into a trance and his eyes glowed bright red. I stood up inside the funnel, as it closed around me. Bright bursts of blue light burst from the funnel as I was squeezed.

Tigress watched horrified, but still knowing there is a mission to be done. "Almost time."

"Bloom!" a voice shouted.

The Five realized things had gotten worse when they saw Po in the distance.

"No, it's Po!" Tigress cried with dismay.

"What do we do?" Mantis asked.

"You all do as we planned. I'll get him away from here."

"If this is gonna work we need you, too."

"Just go!"

The four warriors lunged at Ke-Pa while Tigress ran over to Po.

"Listen to me," Tigress said calmly.

"Tigress!" Po cried. "We gotta save Bloom."

"No, we don't," Tigress punched Po, starting a fight.

The other members of the Five circled around Ke-Pa before tying him up with a thin rope. Shifu broke the ropes that bound his hands together and joined the Five. The plan was working perfectly.

Until Po heard me scream in pain.

"Bloom!" Po shouted.

Tigress hit Po again.

"Tigress! I have to get through!"

The fight escalated as Tigress desperately tried to keep Po away.

"No, Po, you don't!"

"Tigress, he's going to _kill_ Bloom!"

"I know."

"Are you completely nuts?"

"Po, listen!" Tigress got on top of Po, but he pushed her off.

"No, you listen! I gotta save Bloom." Po looked at Tigress with an expression of guilt. "This is my fault."

"Tigress, we need you!" Monkey shouted.

Tigress noticed everyone was struggling. She ran from Po and jumped onto Ke-Pa's face where she kicked him repeatedly.

"Keep attacking!" I told them.

The Five and Shifu attacked Ke-Pa all over. They crowded up at his face and hit him repeatedly, eventually knocking him out of his trance. Ke-Pa regained focus, roared, and broke out of the ropes. He then suspended everyone in midair.

"Oh, sure, attack a guy while he's in a trance why don't ya! Well, you failed." Ke-Pa pushed the funnel tighter. I cried out in pain. "And now that you're down, I can finally take you out."

Ke-Pa clenched his hand and the Five and Shifu cried out in pain before he threw them all down.

I felt a tug on my wrists and looked up to see that the rope tied around them was being hoisted. I was being raised out of the funnel. This couldn't be right. Then I saw him. Po.

"Po, no!" I said weakly.

Po gently lifted me out of the funnel and lied me down.

"I'm getting you out of here," Po said.

"It's you."

Po smiled. "Yeah, Bloom, it's me."

"No, Po. It's _you_."

"What... what do you mean?"

"It's you," I whispered. "You have the Hero's Chi."

Po's eyes widened. "I..."

I looked down. I wasn't in my enchantix form. Mine and Shifu's plan had failed. I closed my eyes. Darkness surrounded me. Then I was no more.

...Or was I?


	17. Chapter 17

Po's P.O.V.

I looked at Bloom's limp body. There was blood everywhere, staining her fairy outfit. Her wings were dented, chipped, and broken. She looked like was about to go any second. But she couldn't go. We needed her.

"You've been a great warrior," she whispered.

She then closed her eyes and let out one last breath. Bloom was... gone.

Suddenly, a bright light descended from her body. The light turned red. It became a dragon shaped image and roared.

Bloom's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my enchantix form once again, hovering over the funnel.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I cried happily. "It worked!"

I turned to Ke-Pa, preparing to destroy him. But something caught me off guard: he was smiling evilly.

"The panda."

Ke-Pa laughed and let Shifu and the Five drop to the ground. He smacked me out of the way and I tumbled to the ground. Ke-Pa dropped Po into the funnel and wrapped around it, squeezing Po. A bright blue light emanated from the funnel and it exploded.

Shifu gasped when he saw Po's arm behind a piece of rubble. We ran over to Po and gasped when we saw him laying there with his eyes closed.

"Po," Shifu said in shock.


	18. Chapter 18

Shifu quickly walked over to Po and lifted the rubble off of him. He rested a hand on Po and looked at us with horror. We were shocked when we realized Po had to be dead. Ke-Pa flew up to the seal, laughing insanely, and threw the cap off of it, narrowly missing us. The seal was finally open.

Ke-Pa began to yell into the deep hole, "Now, now, my demon brethren, you are free!"

Shifu remained mourning over Po while we watched a black figure slowly raising itself out of the hole. A demon. The demon reared its head and shrieked loudly. Hundreds of demons flew out of the seal. Ke-Pa laughed as the demons clouded the sky.

Ke-Pa pointed at the villagers. "Destroy them! Destroy them all!"

"Everyone, clear out!" Tigress ordered.

The villagers ran away as the demons flew around, snatching as many villagers as they possibly could.

"Master Shifu, we have to get out of here," I said.

"I'm not leaving him!" Shifu said stubbornly.

I was soon at Po's side as well.

"Get the villagers to safety, whatever it takes," I told the Five.

"But what about--" Mantis began.

"Just go!" I shouted.

I watched the Furious Five flee to the village. I looked at Po when I suddenly heard him coughing.

"Po!" I exclaimed.

"He's alive," Shifu said happily.

"For now," I told him. "With his Hero's Chi drained, he can't have much time." I gently rested a hand on Po's cheek before looking up at Shifu. "What can we do?"

"I don't know I..." Shifu's eyes widened with realization. "The Peach Tree, the Peach Tree!"

We each grabbed one of Po's arms, hoisted him up, and got him out of there as fast as we possibly could.

Down in the village, demons were attacking everyone. Crane snatched a crying bunny child from one of many vicious demons. Monkey ran into the noodle shop and helped some villagers avoid the demons by slamming them to the ground. Crane and Monkey ran inside a different building to hide the villagers. Not to mention hide themselves. The demons caused the building to fly into the air and everyone fell to the ground. Ke-Pa nearly stepped on them, busy talking to his brethren while walking through the streets of the Valley of Peace.

"This is just the beginning," he told them. "Soon we'll have all of China, and then... the world. We'll wipe all mortals right off this planet!"

Master Shifu and I helped Po walk up the many stairs that lead to the sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Po coughed again, as his struggle to breathe slowly increased. Shifu and I laid him down as carefully as we could.

"Ow," Po whispered.

I walked over to the tree and stared at it, remembering what had happened to it just yesterday. "Master, the tree..." I looked at Shifu. "The tree is dead."

"Looks can be deceiving, Bloom. The peach tree saved Oogway in his time of need..." He looked down at Po, who was fighting for his life. "...and now it will save Po."

I realized he was right. The tree saved Oogway when he was attacked by Ke-Pa, and now it would do the same thing for Po, since he was attacked as well.

I ran over to where Po was laying and we pushed him up into a sitting position. Po let out a small groan. Shifu lifted up Po's arm and slowly pulled it over to the peach tree. Shifu let go of his arm when we saw Po open his eyes. Po rested his hand on the peach tree for a few seconds, and all of a sudden, the tree turned into nothing but dust and was blown away by the wind.

Shifu's plan had failed. Po let out an even smaller groan, then dropped and pulled his hand back over to where he was sitting to sit normally.

"I'm sorry, Panda," Shifu said calmly.

"I'm the one who's... sorry..." Po said weakly.

"Don't speak Po," I said while trying to hide my worry. "Save your strength."

But, Po was just too stubborn. "I-I have to say this. This is all my fault. I-if I would've just listened to you instead of--"

Po gasped as pain shot through his body. He slowly breathed out once it had passed.

Shifu lightly patted his arm with a small smile. "It's all right, Panda."

"No!" Po cried out. Shifu's smile faded. "It's not! I got confused. I thought it was more important to be treated like a hero than... to act like one."

Shifu and I both smiled sadly. Po's eyes began to roll back as he grew weaker and weaker. No question, death was winning this battle.

"I just wish... I had... another... chance." His final words. Po closed his eyes.

"Po. PO!" I cried as he fell back.

Shifu slowly put Po back on the ground. He sighed and closed his eyes in sadness. It stung me to see him laying there so lifeless.

I couldn't believe it. Po was dead. He was actually dead. I watched him, waiting for him to jump up shouting, "Psych! The Dragon Warrior still lives! For his awesomeness is much too strong for death!" making it another one of his practical jokes. But nothing happened.

Shifu opened his saddened eyes looking at Po.

"It's over," he told me. Those two words hit me like a thousand knives. It couldn't possibly be over. "Po is gone." He looked up at me. "And Ke-Pa has won."

Tears filled my eyes. I clenched my fists, frustrated, trying to figure out what to say to prove Shifu wrong. But, nothing came to me. I unclenched my fists,lowered my head, and began to cry. Shifu couldn't hold it in anymore either. We both sat there by Po's body crying.

Po was... gone.


	19. Chapter 19

I stood with my eyes closed and sighed. I began to hear a weird ringing sound and saw a golden light. I opened my eyes. Shifu and I saw a small plant near Po. It was whatever was flashing and making that ringing sound.

"It's a peach tree sapling!" Shifu told me.

I noticed that the sapling was having trouble. It seemed slightly weak in power. And then I remembered. I was so caught up in everything that I had forgotten that I could use my fairy dust. My pendant glowed as I activated my fairy dust bottle and poured it on the sapling. The sapling was finally able to work now. The light then touched Po's finger and soon his whole body lit up. He floated into the air. Shifu and I watched in amazement.

"It's restoring his life force!" Shifu exclaimed. "Restoring his Hero's Chi!"

A burst of light shot out of the sapling, as well as Po. The shape of the peach tree formed in the light and entered Po's chest. Po floated to the ground and scratched his belly.

"What'd I miss?" He asked casually.

I lunged forward and hugged Po. "You're alive!" I realized how weird I must have looked. I let go, embarrassed. "And I'm, um... I'm happy about that. Very, very happy."

Po sighed. "Thanks," He put a hand on his chest. "I feel weird."

A demon floated up behind Po.

"Look out!" I shouted.

The three of us got into defensive positions. When Po got ready, a beam of light shot from his hands and destroyed the demon.

Po gasped and looked at his hands. "Awesome!" I'll be honest, I never thought I would be so happy to hear him say that.

Shifu and I ran over to Po. Shifu examined Po's hands in wonder.

"The peach tree not only restored your Chi," Shifu stated. "It greatly enhanced it!"

"Whoa!" Po exclaimed. "What do I do with it?"

Shifu smiled. "Save the world."

"Cool!" Po said.

Down in the village, everyone was being chased around by the demons. A family of pigs was cornered by Ke-Pa and his demon brethren when Po jumped in front of them.

"Hey, how you doin'?" Po joked.

"The panda?" Ke-Pa exclaimed. "Alive? How?!"

"Uh, not sure," Po said truthfully. "Some kind of weird magicky, mystical thing. Anyway, check this out!" Po charged a ball of light in his hands and shot it at two demons around Ke-Pa, destroying them.

"The Hero's Chi!" Ke-Pa turned to the demons. "Attack him! Devour him! Destroy him!"

All of the demons stopped attacking the villagers and went after Po. Po jumped into the air and used his Chi to kick a beam of light that shot out of his foot that somewhat had an effect on Ke-Pa's brethren. A demon suddenly grabbed Po from behind. Po broke free, but was soon after crowded by the demons.

"Too many!" He groaned.

Po squirmed out of their grasp and began falling towards the ground.

As he was helping villagers, Monkey saw that Po was alive and that the demons were following Po's direction. "Po, they're following you!"

Po smirked as he realized Monkey was right. "Then let 'em follow."

Po quickly landed himself on the ground and ran up the steps to the top of Jade Mountain. Po jumped onto the rim of the funnel. He charged up a ball of light in the shape of the Yin and Yang symbol and held it in his hand. All the demons approached him as well as his friends.

"He needs help," Tigress said.

Shifu stopped her. "Wait."

"You hungry?" Po asked. He put the light in his chest. "Come and get it."

Po jumped into the hole and the demons followed. The ground began to shake.

"This might be a good time to take cover," Shifu told us.

Po flew out of the hole screaming. He landed on the ground and quickly kicked the cap back onto the seal of Zhuangzi's Funnel. A green shock wave that resembled the Yin and Yang burst out of the seal once it closed.

Po landed on top of the seal, panting, and looked at us. "Defeating a demon hoard, really takes it out of ya." He laughed.

We smiled at Po, relived he was okay, and he smiled back at us.

Suddenly, Ke-Pa whipped him with his tail in anger. "NO!"

Po was thrown into the side of the crater and crushed by both a rock and a column from the Hall of Warriors.

Ke-Pa stood tall over Po. "I swear by all that's dark and vile, this day will see the end of the Dragon Warrior!!"

Po attempted to charge a ball of light, but failed from exhaustion.

"Po!" Tigress shouted.

"His Hero's Chi," Shifu stated. "He's drained it."

"Bloom, you think you can help him?" Viper asked.

"I'll try," I flew up about five feet, when I suddenly fell hard on the ground. "Oof!" My powers were still pretty drained, too.

"Bloom!" Tigress exclaimed. She ran over to me and helped me up.

I looked at the ground in disappointment. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Shifu said. "If not for you, we wouldn't have come this far and Po would still be dead."

Meanwhile, Ke-Pa shot electricity from his eyes into Po. Then grabbed Po and slammed him into the place where Zhuangzi's Funnel used to be. Ke-Pa hurdled Po across the ground, then he flew over to him. Po screamed as Ke-Pa used his telekinesis powers to crush him. We watched in horror as Ke-Pa flew above the clouds with Po. All we could see was lightning striking above the clouds. All we could hear was Po screaming as he was repeatedly electrocuted by Ke-Pa.

I looked at Shifu and the Five. I could tell by their expressions that they were worried when they heard Po screaming. I gathered what little energy I had left and flew up into the sky.

"Bloom!" they shouted.

I looked at Po and Ke-Pa intensely. I saw Ke-Pa drop Po and let him fall. Ke-Pa followed. He opened his mouth and roared. Po charged a ball of light, hitting Ke-Pa in the face, but with little effect. I finally flew up to Po and held him next to me, my wings fluttering intensely.

"Fire ray!" I shouted, and shot an orange dragon-shaped beam at Ke-Pa.

"No!" Ke-Pa cried, realizing we should both be dead. "This can't happen! Both of are-why-you're worms! Ants! MORTALS!"

Po and I smiled at each other.

"You got that right," I said.

Po looked at Ke-Pa. "And on behalf of all mortals we say to you..."

Po shined gold as his Hero's Chi grew in strength. I glowed as well as the Dragon Flame became stronger.

"...Skadoosh!"

A bright light exploded. And Ke-Pa was gone. For good.


	20. Chapter 20

Master Shifu stood atop Peach Tree Hill with a scroll of Po and Bloom defeating Ke-Pa. The scroll is shown with Po standing above the sapling and Bloom flying behind him. "And so, as Po and Bloom had protected the Valley of Peace, the Peach Tree now protected Bloom and Po." Shifu rolled up the scroll.

"Don't know that I really need a legend and all that Shifu," Po took the scroll. "We're safe again..." He bowed to the sapling. "...thanks to the peach tree."

"No,"Shifu said. "Thanks to you, Po. It was yours and Bloom's selfless acts that saved us."

Po smiled before he saw Mr. Ping come flying over. "Dad? Dad!"

"Oh, son!" Mr. Ping hugged Po and walked over to Shifu. "I brought what you asked me to." Mr. Ping handed Shifu a case.

"Excellent. Po I have something I want to show you." Shifu opened the box and took out Po's Dragon Warrior action figure.

"Thanks, but, uh, not sure I really want that," Po told Shifu. "Doesn't seem all that important anymore."

"Who said it was for you?" Shifu asked. "This one, is mine."

Po smiled. Po, Shifu, and Mr. Ping looked at the view from Peach Tree Hill standing next to one another.

I walked up behind them. "Happy ending, huh?"

The three turned around.

Po's face lit up. "Bloom!"

I smiled at him. Po ran over to me and hugged me. He let go and held me out at arms' length. I remained smiling, but sadly.

"What is it?" Po asked, suddenly concerned.

I said nothing, but remained smiling.

Po looked sadly at me. "You have to go home now, don't you?"

I sighed. "My mission is complete, Po."

Po dropped his arms. He looked down at the ground and awkwardly pushed around some dirt with his toe like a sad little kid. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave, either," I said sadly. But then realized I needed to cheer Po up. "But, hey, I'm sure I can always come back."

He looked up at me hopefully. "You would do that?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

Po smiled and we hugged once more. Once we let go, I opened a portal to Alfea. I walked toward it before I turned around.

"Oh, Po!" Po turned around to face me. "There are some people I'd like you all to meet."

I saw the Five walk up the stairs.

"Master Shifu, what is going on?" Tigress asked.

"I have no idea," Shifu said honestly.

"Guys," I said. "I want you to meet my friends. Stella..."

Stella flew out of the portal. "Hello dawlings!"

"Flora..."

Flora flew out of the portal. "Oh my! What a beautiful place! The prettiest piece of nature I've ever seen."

"Musa..."

Musa flew out of the portal. "What's up, everybody?"

"Tecna..."

Tecna flew out of the portal. "Hello, everyone!"

"And Layla."

Layla was the last Winx to fly out. "Nice to finally meet you guys!"

Each Winx member was in enchantix form.

"I'd also like for you to meet the Specialists," I said. "Brandon, Stella's boyfriend..."

Brandon stepped out of the portal. "Hey, how ya doin'?"

"Riven, Musa's 'obnoxious' boyfriend..." I teased, making air quotes with my fingers when I said "obnoxious".

Riven stepped out of the portal and smirked. "Don't think I didn't hear what you just said about me being obnoxious, Bloom. 'Cause I did."

I laughed before continuing. "Helia, Flora's boyfriend..."

Helia stepped out of the portal. "This place looks amazing. It'll look even better once we're done."

"Timmy, Tecna's boyfriend..."

Timmy stepped out of the portal. "According to my calculations, we should be done by sunset."

"Nabu, Layla's boyfriend..."

Nabu stepped out and smiled. "Pleased to meet you all."

"And Sky, my fiancée."

Sky stepped out of the portal. "Hi, everyone."

"Good to see you, too," I joked.

Sky looked over at me. "Hey, you." He walked over to me and hugged me.

"Shifu, do you know what's going on?" Po asked.

"No," Shifu said. "Bloom, what is going on?"

"We're rebuilding your home," I told them.

"But how?" Po asked.

"The Specialists are going to put as much debris as possible back into place and Nabu, who actually isn't a Specialist, is also going to use some of his magic as well, while the girls and I use our fairy dust to complete the rebuilding."

"How did they know about the Jade Palace was destroyed?"

"While Shifu showed you the scroll that was made for you, I told Stella that the Jade Palace needed a little cleaning up. She was more than happy to bring everyone."

Po smiled. "Thank you, really. This means a lot to us."

I smiled. "No problem." I turned to the girls. "Well, let's get to work!" I transformed.

Later That Day...

Timmy was right. By sunset, we were just about done rebuilding. The Winx and I gathered around and held each others hands. We flew high into the sky and flew fast in a circle before activating our fairy dust. All the pieces of the Jade Palace were put back into place.

We landed. Which meant we were done. Which meant we had to leave. Which meant that I had to step through that portal and leave the best place on Earth.

Stella created another portal with her scepter. Everyone but me and Stella stepped through Stella put a hand on my shoulder.

"You ready?" Stella asked.

"Give me a minute."

She nodded and gave my shoulder a quick squeeze and walked through the portal.

I turned around to face Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five. I was going to miss them. I ran over to Po and hugged him.

"Bye," I whispered.

"Bye," Po whispered.

I let go of him. "I promise all of you I will visit soon."

"We know, Bloom," Shifu said.

"I love you all," I told them.

I stood in front of the portal for a moment. I didn't want to leave. But I had to. Finally, I stepped through and it closed.

When I stepped out of the portal, onto the Alfea courtyard, the Winx-no longer in fairy form-and Specialists all crowded around me and gave me a comforting group hug. I smiled. These guys are the best.

When we separated the Winx and Specialists went their separate ways together. Musa and Riven were going to the music room so Musa could play him a new song she wrote. Flora and Helia were going to take a walk around the garden and pick a few flowers. Layla and Nabu were going for a walk on the Magix beach and surf a little. Tecna and Timmy were going to play a few video games. Stella, Brandon, Sky, and I stayed put.

I turned to Stella. "So..." I thought for a moment, not knowing what to say. "...how was your date with Brandon?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you kidding?" she said. "I had to cancel because I was too depressed with you being gone!"

I laughed. "Sorry, Stel. But, now I'm back, and your man is right there waiting for you."

She grinned at Brandon. "Oh, shnookums!" She ran over to him and off they went.

Sky walked over to me. "You okay?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah. Never better."

He smiled back. "Good...are you going to stay in enchantix form all day?" He asked.

I laughed. I hadn't realized that I was still in enchantix form. I changed back into my normal appearance.

"Better?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Better."

We were silent for about a minute until Sky spoke up.

"Bloom?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about you a lot while you were away. I realized how much I care about you. And I wanted to ask you something." Sky slowly got on one knee.

I smiled. "You already proposed to me, genius."

Sky rubbed the back of his neck. "Not exactly. It was more of a promise ring. I hadn't asked you to marry me." He smiled. "Just if you would be my princess."

I blushed, realizing that he was right.

"May I?" he asked. I nodded.

Sky took my hand and pulled out a ring. "Princess Bloom of Sparks... You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. Would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the entire magic dimension by becoming my wife?"

Happy tears filled my eyes. I nodded.

"Yes," I whispered, tears of joy suddenly streaming down my face. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Sky stood up and put the ring on my finger. We wrapped our arms around each other and kissed. With Ke-Pa gone, the Kung Fu masters being like the family I never had, the Winx and Specialists by my side, I knew now that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
